


Where Else

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus makes a visit after a momentous event in his life.  Severus finds him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/gifts).



The wind soughed softly through the trees of the graveyard. Few leaves rattled on skeletal branches, most littering the ground around the gravestones. Remus walked among them slowly, touching a headstone here and there like old friends.

“I knew I’d find you here.” The voice slid silkily through the shadows to reach Remus. 

Remus looked up, a half-smile quirking his mouth. “I knew you’d find me here,” he replied. 

Severus Snape glided between the markers. He stopped close enough to Remus that their shoulders nearly touched. “Where else would you go on the day we finally managed a cure?” he asked rhetorically.

Remus shrugged, his shoulder brushing Severus’. “You know me too well.” He was silent before kneeling to brush debris from the headstone he’d stopped at. He used his sleeve to wipe away the dirt that hid the name: _Romulus Lupin_. The end-date was the same as that on the paperwork from St Mungos diagnosing Remus with lycanthropy.

“I would hope so by now.” A hand rested on Remus’ shoulder, a show of understanding. 

They stayed there until Remus was ready to leave, the full moon shining down upon their heads benignly for the first time in many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_halloween several years ago.


End file.
